


Masterful Mentor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #664: Snape ReSorted - Wampus.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #664: Snape ReSorted - Wampus.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Masterful Mentor

~

“I’m hardly qualified—”

“Nonsense, Professor. We’ve read about you. You’re the perfect guest mentor for Wampus while their Head visits Hogwarts.” 

Wampus? What were their traits? Severus coughed. “I…appreciate your endorsement. This is the month, then?” 

“Yes.” Headmistress Jefferson smiled. “Follow me, I’ll show you to your guest quarters.” 

Once he settled in, Severus picked up a book. Perhaps this professor exchange program, in which Minerva’d insisted he participate, wouldn’t be so bad. 

When someone knocked, he sighed before reluctantly opening the door. “Yes?” 

“Professor? I’ve questions.” 

After the tenth student showed up Severus realised he was in trouble. 

~

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “How did this happen?” 

The Wampus girl who’d run to get him, repeated her statement. “They were trying to fly without brooms, sir.” 

“And why would they do something so foolish?” 

“They read about it in your biography.” 

“You mean my _unauthorised_ biography?” 

The girl shrugged. 

Severus again eyed the three Wampus students who were bundled up in bandages and lying in cots. “I trust you all realise how idiotic you were?” he snapped. 

“But you fly!” one wailed. “Teach us!” 

Severus blinked. Wampus was apparently Ilivermorny’s version of Gryffindor. Slowly, he smirked. 

~

Headmistress Jefferson eyed Severus across her desk. “Professor Snape, what have you done?” 

Severus smiled blandly. “Nothing, Headmistress. I simply mentored the Wampus students as you asked.” 

“But they’re not acting like themselves. They’re playing pranks, sneaking around. This isn’t characteristic. They’re usually more…straightforward.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Quite. Well, as I’m not a member of their House, I’m ignorant of their usual traits.” 

“Perhaps it was a mistake to insist you mentor them.” The Headmistress sighed. 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “I’ll just abdicate those duties, then—”

“One moment.” She smirked. “We’ll find the right fit, Professor. Don’t you worry.” 

~


End file.
